


friends help friends keep secrets

by fyxxen



Series: the gift that keeps giving [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Nobody is Dead, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyxxen/pseuds/fyxxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need your help. I may be making an absolutely horrible decision and I need you to enable me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends help friends keep secrets

"I need your help. I may be making an absolutely horrible decision and I need you to enable me."

Deep brown eyes meet amber; coffee sitting on the beat-up kitchen table has long been forgotten. Stiles stares at his best friend's ex-girlfriend and for the umpteenth time wonders what he's gotten himself into.

"I plead the fifth! Is that applicable here? Regardless, I think it should be."

Allison jerks her head in a sharp 'no,' her dark ponytail going berserk. They were in their weekly cool-down ritual, having just finished a run around the neighborhood with Scott. The trio had settled into an easy rhythm after graduating college and returning to their hometown. Which also meant they had settled into a rhythm of getting each other in trouble. Less supernatural than it had been in high school, though, which was a bonus. (The sheriff was less amused that his deputy got called on for being the nuisance, but most of the town was used to Stiles by now and it was only the recent transplants that hadn't become accustomed yet.)

"Stiles, please," she rolls her eyes and purposefully forgets all of the drunken shenanigans she had goaded him into during their sophomore and junior years of college, "when was the last time I got you into trouble? I have a plan. I just need help with some... set-up. And what could possibly be called cover-up."

"I won't even mention a certain werewolf who is currently showering who you got me into trouble with _just_ last week, you minx! What about the bro code, Ali?!" which elicits a snort from Allison, because "bro code" did not extend to eating the last of the decadent chocolate cupcakes available only once a week from the best (and only) bakery in town, so she says as much.

"Plus, you owe me."

Stiles drops the forgotten coffee mugs into the tiny sink with a near-squawk, "That's not how it works! Not at all. I didn't want the strippers. I never wanted the strippers. Keeping that from the sourwolf was not my idea. Plus it was your girlfriend's idea!"

"Ahh, yes, and the strawberry blond goddess," he flinches minutely at that, making Allison's dimples make an appearance (the pack had long decided to never let the inexcusable long-over crush be forgotten), before she continues, "cannot know about this. For now. Maybe ever."

"Okay, soo... Are we proposing marriage to someone not Lydia? or hiding a body? Murder? Because we haven't had to fight anything in a while. And I don't consider myself to be particularly bloodthirsty these days. And actually, marriage to not your girlfriend seems deadly too. If not more so." Stiles wipes his hands on a particularly tough looking lacy pink dishtowl while pondering his potential death via angry redhead. He's long past the days of embarrassment over what could be found in Scott's home, and the Lydia scenario is more entertaining, if not a greater threat.

Only barely restraining herself from blushing furiously– hunter tactics for evading interrogation don't work nearly as well against quick-talking freckled best friends- she lets out in a rush, " _IthinkLydswantstoproposetomeandIthinkI'mgoingtosayno._ "

Which is unfortunately the moment when Scott, who had been in the shower and therefore out of hearing range, even for his wolfy ears, walks in and promptly stops, jaw dropping with a loud "WHAT".

"Guys!" Allison snaps, "I think I'm going to say no because I wanted to ask her and I'm meeting with you here, in this very kitchen, _dumbasses_ ," the epithet is laced with the amount of exasperation and a certain fondness that only comes from surviving high school and a number of supernatural beasties together, "where Stiles convinced us," she makes pointed eye-contact with Scott, "that we really, really needed to break up. So it's kind of an important place relationship-wise?"

A moment of silence passes before Scott snorts, "and don't forget that time we found Stiles and Derek finally getting over themselves and going at it on the counter during that one pack movie night."

Scott and Allison are giggling until, with tears in her eyes, Allison yells out between fits of further giggles (all to Stiles' protests at the giggles themselves, "it's not like that, no don't remember us like that!"), "No! Focus! The important thing here is the proposing to Lydia!"

 

"What the three of us had apparently forgotten though, is that since the pack had gotten our collective act together, is that everyone had keys to everyone else's houses.... And that's how your Aunt Allison proposed to your Aunt Lydia!"

"But dad.... This literally has nothing to do with what we asked... We just wanted to know if we could go visit Uncle Scott."

"And now you know why we always call ahead instead of just using the keys!"

**Author's Note:**

> (pack writing assignment #1: at least 1/3 dialogue, no skipping, a meaningful place, and someone is withholding information. at first no names were allowed but then my descriptions were absurd so we decided it was okay)


End file.
